Una Vida Sin Nadie
by Mariannaaa
Summary: En 1924 los vampiros atacan el pueblo en donde vivia Bella, Edward es el responsable de convertirla pero luego de 3 semanas el la deja. despues de varios años ellos se encuentran en la escuela de forks.
1. Chapter 1

Me Llamo Isabella Swan Para amigos Bella o bells y soy una vampira.

Físicamente soy pálida con ojeras nada serio como para arreglarlo con maquillaje, de curvas bien marcadas, piernas largas, pelo largo hasta la cintura y color chocolate, ojos verde esmeralda… lo se lo sé… "se supone" que tienes que ser rojos, pero no! Soy rara lo sé siempre lo he sido.

Tengo 15 años en edad humana y 100 en edad vampiro. Estoy sola en el mundo, en 1924 los vampiros nos atacaron, a algunos los mataban y a otros los convertían, mataron a mi familia y a mí me mantuvieron viva. Edward el vampiro que me tenía que convertir me escondió durante 3 semanas por que "supuestamente" si me convertía "era muy poderosa", y no se equivoco.

En la última semana Edward me convierto y me enseño a cuidarme y alimentarme en el ultimo día de la semana salimos de caza y cada uno iba por su alimento y luego cada uno volvía a la cabaña lo que Edward no sabía es que mis poderes ya habían aparecidos

Lo sé porque en la última semana me vi leyendo la mente de Edward

_**Flash Back**_

_Me encontraba haciendo… nada Edward ya me había convertido y ya habíamos salido de caza hace aproximadamente 1 hora._

_-Edward… te puedo decir algo_

_-claro bella_

_-estoy aburrida mente aburrida- _

_-ajaja suponía que me dijeras algo así pero no podemos hacer nada_

_Me acerco a Edward y tomo su mano i siento como una corriente eléctrica pasar por mí y me tiro hacia la pared que estaba detrás de mí._

_-BELLA estas bien?_

_-sisi estoy bien, nada de qué preocuparse_

_-__**hay dios esta bella me va a sacarme de quicio pero es entretenida jaja.**_

_**-**__que dijiste?_

_-mmm... nada solo te pregunte si tabas bien_

_-ooh- entonces que mierda escuche?!_

_-mmm Edward te puedo hacer otra pregunta?_

_- jaja claro_

_-además de leer las mentes tienes otro poder… mmm no se como meterte en la mentes de otros y decir lo que piensas ponte tu?_

_-mm no de lo que yo sepa bella porque la pregunta?_

_-no por nada de sapa que soy noma – _

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y desde ese día entendí que podía copiar los poderes y por lo que Edward me explico el porqué no podía leer mi mente era porque tenía un escudo que me protegía de cada poder mental.

Edward tenía 16 años de edad humano y tenía 110 edad vampiro, era alto pero color cobrizo y muy muy desordenado, de ojos rojos, era musculoso pero no exageradamente, al principio fue frio conmigo pero luego fue lo opuesto era atento, cariñoso y eso me ayudo a no superar la muerte de mi familia pero si a seguir adelante.

Yo ame a Edward me luego de lo que hizo hay puro odio dentro de mi hacia él.


	2. Chapter 2

2 Parte:

Luego de vivir en la cabaña 2 años me fui a otros países, parís, Alemania, argentina, china... En los cuales me encontré con varios vampiros que me explicaron cómo seguir viviendo, conocí a varias personas agradables a quienes les pude copiar sus poderes, por supuesto… poderes buenos, Ashton quien estuvo conmigo 5 año tenía el poder de saber el poder de las otras personas él me dejo que yo le copiara su poder para no tener cualquier cosa dentro de mi jaja.

Ashton quien es el único y será el único vampiro que sabrá mi historia completa, el murió en una pelea de neófitos, me entreno para pelear aunque no lo necesitaba mucho gracias a los poderes que tenia.

Estuve varias años callejeando, alimentándome hasta que llego el punto de no querer mas matar gente me dolía el saber que dejaba a una familia sin un hermano o padre, madre, tía, primos … todos los títulos familiares.

Aunque lo intente un tiempo alimentarme de animales, no pude es para mi asquerosa no se… tenia sabor a vencida jaja, comparada con la de humano es mmm.! Deliciosa.

Cuando fui a Italia conocí a ashton quien me conto sobre los vulturis y el peligro que había entre ellos. Yo de metía que soy fui a volterra a conocer a los vulturis, ashton me dijo que ellos se encargan de los neófitos que causan problemas o los mismos vampiros.

…

Conocí a Aro, Marco, Callo, Jane, Alec, y a la demás guardia, se sentía raro estar alrededor de ese tipo de gente. Cuando aro me conoció me quiso de inmediato en su guardia dijo que gracias a mis poderes le ayudaría mas a pelear.

Me enseñaron a pelear mucho mejor de cómo ya lo sabia. Estuve con ellos unos 4 años, estuve en peleas de neófitos, las peleas que habían contra los vulturis, en otros países matando a vampiros que causaban problemas… la verdad fue muy interesante iba acumulando mas poderes pero no se lo decía a aro porque él no sabía que podía copiar los poderes solo sabía que tenía como poderes, el casco protector, y telequinesis, era los que trataba de usar delante de él y de la guardia, imagínese tener más de 10 poderes muchisimoos mas dentro de ti y solo puedes usar 2.

Fue interesante estar con los vulturis pero ese no era mi mundo… cuando le conté a aro que tenía pensado irme, no le gusto la idea pero con un poco de de mi amigo que contradice palabras y me dejo libre. jaja

...

Y ahora voy camino a mi nuevo hogar, forks un pequeño pueblo al sur de Washington, donde casi nunca sale el sol, eso es lo mejor.

Pero no lo escogí por escoger voy a forks para encontrarme con alguien al cual en realidad odio y quiero que sepa lo que me hizo y también a quedarme. Y esa persona... no animal tiene nombre y es.

Edward.

------------------------------------------------------……--------------------------------------------------------

Ahha!: S si se es cortooo! Pero es parte del epilogo! No lo pude subir juntos xqe aun no lo terminaba y quería subir pronto la historia :D!

No tengo día exacto cuando subo los cap. porque voy capitulo por capitulo subo este y empiezo el siguiente cap.

Gracias a todos por su revw! Me encantaron ^^ me subieron mi autoestima XP Y gracias a todos/as que me agregaron a sus favoritos :D corrí por toa mi casa cuando los recibí :3… me despido! Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Byeee (K)

Pd: Cuando es subrallado es cuando hablan en presente

Cuando es **negrita ** cuando piensan en pasado o presente

Cuando es _cursiva_ es el flash back


	3. Chapter 3

Estoy camino a mi casa, la había visto por internet. No era una casa normal, siempre viví en casas grande y me mal acostumbre. Aunque igual tengo bastante plata como para comprarme 4 casas de ese tamaño, pero me basta con una.

Tengo mi auto que me compre después de aterrizar en el avión, es un Lamborghini LP640 Roadster, me encantan son rapidos, rapidos y rapidos jaja.

Para poder quedarme con la casa tuve que hacer la media historia…. Que mis padres estaban de viaje y queríamos la casa ahora porque no teníamos donde vivir y los propietarios de la casa le dieron más vueltas de que no podía firmar si no era una mayor de edad y bla bla bla… yo dije que mis padres me permitieron firmar y que ellos me confían el 100% y yo no quería defraudarlos y todo eso y al final los convencí y la firme.

Y ahora estoy haciendo una lista de las cosas que vaya a necesitar para la casa después de inscribirme en el instituto pasare a comprar las cosa.

El instituto era cualquier cosa menos un instituto era como un condominio de muchas casas al menos tiene ese cartel de "bienvenido al instituto de Forks" si no hubiera pasado de largo jaja.

Me atendió la Sra. Cope, no tendría más de 50 años…creo, le entregue mis papeles para que me inscribiera, y luego de eso fui a ser mis compras.

A pasado 1 semana desde que llegue y e inspeccionado el pueblo para encontrar a Edward, se encuentra a las afueras de Forks con 6 vampiros de mas pero mañana en el instituto me encontrare con él.

Voy camino a mi "primer" día de clases, estaba entrando en el aparcamiento no se encontraba mucha gente, me estacione y fui a secretaria a buscar mis papeles, la Sra. Cope me dio mi horario me explico el mapa del colegio y me entrego unos papeles que le debía entregar al final de clases.

Las primeras 2 horas me toco lenguaje, no fue difícil soportar el olor de los humanos ya que podía ocultarlo de mi olfato y así no causaba un escándalo comiéndome a todos los alumnos y profesores jaja.

Pasando Lenguaje me dirigí a la sala de historia entrando me di cuenta de 2 personas extremadamente pálidas y hermosas con ojos de color cobre, solo había una palabra para describir a las personas y esa era… vampiros, son los "familiares "de Edward 2 de los 6 que son… la pequeña con pelo corto color negro y con puntas dirigidas a todas partes es Alice Cullen y el que está al lado de ella es Jasper Hale, alto normalmente musculoso y pelo color rubio o más oscuro.

El profesor no me hizo presentarme _gracias profe _y me indico donde sentarme… al lado de una chica llamada Jessica

-Hola soy Jessica

-Isabella, pero solo bella

-De dónde vienes?-

-de… Phonex

-Srta. Stanley puede guardar silencio después habla con la Srta. Swan… pero primero déjeme pasar lista

-Lo siento Profe

-Mikel Newton-Presente

-Erik Yorkie-Presente

-Alice Cullen-Presente

-Jasper Hale-Presente

….

-Jessica Stanley-Presente Profe

Isabella Swan-Presente

Y asi siguió la lista

Durante la clase estuve ingeniándomelas para cuando me encuentre con Edward… que decirle, como asustarlo…la verdad es que estoy ansiosa de verlo y decirlo lo puto que fue al dejarme, pero no se lo diré al frente de todos, no quiero que su fans club se decepcione de el tipo de persona que es Edward.

Terminando la clase de historia me dirigí al comedor, sip hora de almuerzo.

Ya sentada en una mesa alejada de todos me doy cuenta de que cada conversación cada mente esta centrada en una persona … yo, aaag! Que lata ósea como gastan sus neuronas tratando de descifrar como soy tan hermosa, si nunca llegaran a la conclusión de que soy un vampiro ja!, para ellos eso es solo un mito… si supieran que no.

Bostezo para parecer normal y me llega la fragancia de 5 vampiros que se dirigen hacia acá.

Bueno Edward prepárate por que me encargare de ser tu infierno personal.

Entran al comedor 5 vampiros, primero entra Alice junto a Jasper, luego Rosalie la supuesta gemela de Jasper y Emmett a ellos no los había visto pero sí que Rosalía tiene su encanto y Emmett puede dar miedo con esos músculos, pero si que son grandes, y Edward … WAIT! Se supone que el Edward que conozco tenía los ojos rojos no color… cobre, pero mierda que se ve esquicito con ese color… espera ISABELLAAA! No no no no tu lo odias… sisi tu lo odias repítete lo odias lo odias lo odias… si mucho mejor, hagamos como que esto nunca paso dale, ok.

Me pare de mi asiento y le fui susurrando,

-pero mira a quien tenemos acá si es Edward Masen que te paso… cambiaste de alimentación ¿Por qué? Te creías un monstruo y alimentándote te animales ya no lo eres jajaj Edward noticia de último minuto los vampiros son monstruos eso no se puede remediar- y quede al frente de el –pero que te paso por qué no te mueves ooh ya se estas congelado que conste que no lo hice yo jaja aah me encantaría tener ese poder de congelación mm… tendré que encontrar a alguien.

-Isa-a-be-l-a- ooh esta tartamudeando jaja

-a lo que respondes creía que me iba a ser vieja… a no espera me hiciste inmortal y después me dejaste que tierno de tu parte

-podemos hablar de eso en otra parte ¿quieres?

-aagr… está bien vamos- lo saque del comedor y nos fuimos al bosque

-te puedo preguntar cómo es que ahora corres más rápido

- power Edward poder nunca te lo quise decir pero si te hubieras quedado obvio te lo iba a contar

-Isabella, no te entiendo, explícate mejor por fa

-te acuerdas cuando te pregunte si eras telepata… cuando era neófita

-sisi y me resulto extraño

-sisis lo sé dijiste "hay dios esta bella me va a sacarme de quicio pero es entretenida" y te pusiste a reír.

-¡como sabes eso!

-porque te copie tu poder, puedo tener el poder de quien sea con solo tocarlo… aunque ya no me pasa lo que me paso contigo.

-ok, otra pregunta

-suéltala

-como es que tienes lo ojos de color celeste si yo te los vi rojos la última vez antes de irme

-aah y ahora negros, verdes, amarillos y naranjos, ja es lo único que tienes

- ríete Edward pero cuando sientas un dolor horrible en la cabeza… como casi matándote me avisas ok, jajá hay seré yo quien ría

-tienes más poderes

-woow entiendes rápido… si Edward tengo muchos más poderes

-¿y no te debilita?

- no, me fortalece… puedo oír, correr, saltar mejor que los vampiros normales, y te puedo confirmar que en este momentos tus hermanos se preguntan donde mierda estas y de donde me conoces.

- no nos oyen…

-nop

- a cuán lejos estamos del colegio

- nada solo que estoy usando un escudo para que no nos escuchen ni sientan nada

-y como sabes lo que piensan si yo no los escucho.

- porque puedo manejarlo mejor que tu

- si claro... puras mentiras no puedes manejarlo mejor que yo, a mi me costo añooos

- no me crees mm… ok entonces tu puedes separar los pensamientos de otros para solo enfocarte en uno solo por el tiempo que quieras... o separar tus pensamientos para mostrar solo los que tú quieras?

-**¡no… como lo haceee!**

-practica y muucha concentra… alguien se acerca

-¿quee?

-¿ashton?

-Hola bella

* * *

_Siii! Lo se meses sin actualizar… es solo una cosa, no tenia inspiración i encontré mi hora de inspiración SII! Las 3 am jajaj lo termine en una noche lo termine de escribir hace 4 días pero esto de tener 3 hermanos mayores y un pc no nos favorece mucho XD! _

_Sorry x haberlos esho esperar muuuuucho :/ no es lo mio pero primera vez qe escribo y es complicado._

I see in the next chap ;D

Review¿? :D

PD: sisi la historia tomo un camino distinto ! pero pronto pasara :D.


	4. Chapter 4

-pero, pero tu deberías estar muerto, yo vi cuando los neófitos te mataron

-bella deja me explicarte-. Dijo aAshton con una clara cara de frustración

NOOO! NO esto esta mal mi mente me esta jugando una mala pasada solo es eso, come on mind saca esa imagen de Ashton

BELLA! Soy yo Ashton en carne y hueso.- no no podía ser el

Pero como si….- yo lo vi yo lo vi es imposible

Todo tiene su explicación pero ahora te tengo que sacar de aquí-.

Porque, que sucede.-

Problemas debemos ir a tu casa, despídete de tu amigo.- ¿mi amigo? JAA

Esto no se queda aquí Masen.- le dije a Edward advirtiéndole

Yo creo que si querida.- esa cara de arrogante, lo que le espera

O nooo, ten un regalo.- como para que me recuerdes

MALDITA.- ajajaja lo deje bien hundido bajo tierra.

Nos vemos pronto.- cariño.

Camino a mi casa pude apreciar mejor a ashton su cara su cuerpo dios había pasado tanto tiempo no puedo creer que esta vivo, es algo simplemente increíble no me lo puedo creer.

Llegamos.- ¿como sabe donde vivo? Grr lo detesto.

Para que necesitas que viniéramos a mi casa.- enserio esto esta mal él es un maldito holograma

Bella, estas en problemas.- si claro y tú eres el ashton que yo misma vi muerto.

QUE! Imposible lo hubiera sabido.-

Cariño las personas con las que Edward convivía antes, las que atacaron a tu pueblo, supieron que estas convertida y te han estado buscando por años, que años milenios.

Pero no, tu como sabes eso.- imposible

Por eso fingí mi muerte para poder rastrearlos y poder matarlos yo para que pudieras tener una vida tranquila.- y se esta pareciendo mas al Ash que conozco…

Porque estas aquí entonces, ¿no pudiste matarlos?-

Lo hice pero eran muchos, mate al jefe con sus demás esclavos, pero quien quiera que esta ahora de jefe, te esta buscando con muchas ganas. Por eso e venido a advertirte.- mierda

Ashton, tu mal nacido desgraciado me dejaste fingiste tu muerte y yo pase años años queriéndote ver. Pero como si nada vienes aquí a cagarme toda la onda con todo el plan que tenia contra Edward, solo a decirme que tengo unos vampiros con sed de venganza.-

¿Bella?-

IDIOTA tengo poderes entiendes PO-DE-RESSSSS puedo cuidarme perfectamente sin la ayuda de nadie.- ¡COMO NO PIENSA!

Pero bella escuchaste algo de lo que dije.- TODO IMBECIL ESCUCHE TODO

Mierda Isabella no me grites por la mente que duele mucho enserio perdóname pero entiende lo que te digo….

Si idiota, te entiendo es solo que no puedo perdonarte el a ver que hallas fingido tu muerte, no puedo, me dolió demasiado tu eras como mi hermano y que me hallas mentido de esa manera.-

Era para poder salvarte para que pudieras tener una vida mas tranquila.- no lo puedo seguir evitando él es mi Ashton.

Ashton solo por favor abrázame dios cuanto te extrañe.-

Bells en verdad lamento todo.-

Esta bien esta bien con el tiempo te perdonare pero ahora no quiero que te separes de mi.-

No lo hare Little bells estaré contigo.-

Tengo una duda, ¿como es que ellos supieron que estaba viva?-

Simple, Edward. - You say WHAT?

QUE ese hijoooo….-

BELLS el cuando se alejó de ti ese día de caza Edward fue hacia ellos y les conto que tu eras una persona peligrosa, cariño él sabe de tus poderes solo se hizo el idiota en ese momento.-

Que me quieres decir con eso, ¿que el aun tiene contacto con ellos?- sabia que algo no andaba bien con esa maldita actuación de chico bueno

Si bells, el sigue matando a gente inocente, Edward es peligroso, mas de lo que crees esa pinta de "estoy sanado y tomo sangre de animales" es solo una farsa debes hacer algo

Y lo tenia planeado HASTA QUE LLEGASTE TU.- estoy rodeada de idiotas

Ja ja já graciosa, Agradece que llegue o él te mataba ahí mismo, no te das cuenta, el tenia la oportunidad, sus "hermanos" no escuchan nada, su momento de gloria, llevar a Isabella Swan muerta hacia el jefe

Él no hubiera podido, honey entiende algo tengo poderes puedo contra el.-

Él tiene todo un ejercito para atacarte.- tiene razón shit.

Pero claro como no se me ocurrió antes - Ya me encargare de eso luego, primero necesito hacer una visita a alguien.-

HEY! Acabo de llegar y ni siquiera un abrazo, te la pasaste gritándome.- jajaja cuanta razón.

Lo siento lo siento pero también es tu culpa llegaste de la nada.-

Pero ¿donde iras?-

Una pequeña visita a un viejo amigo de la familia.-

Isabella no estarás buscando problemas.- obvio que so soy una santa

En realidad, estoy buscando respuestas.-

Te acompaño.-

No ash quédate aquí emm... descansa? Yo vuelvo enseguida.-

A donde vas por si no llegas digo yo.-

A un lugar donde los vampiros no tiene permitido, pero digamos que soy un caso especial.-

No te metas en problemas, acabo de llegar de la muerte no quiero enfrentarme a nada en un par de días más.-

Sisi… lo que digas papi, nos vemos en unas horas.-

**Lamento que tuvieran que pasar años pero pasaron tantas cosas buenas pero también cosas malísimas pero ahora vengo mas refrescante y se que es corto lo lamento, en verdad me ayudo mucho las alertas y favoritos que le daban a la historia muchas gracias **


End file.
